


I'll Protect You From The Storm

by Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx/pseuds/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico doesn't like storms, never has. So when one starts raging around his cabin in the middle of the night, he is left with no choice but to go to Jason for comfort and a distraction from the thunder that's booming and lightning that's flashing all around the camp!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You From The Storm

It’s been raining for days now. Fat water droplets cascading down buildings, crashing into windows and pooling into puddles, soaking the ground and any unlucky person who gets caught in its midst. Nico hates the rain. He had always associated that with his dislike for storms, which may or may not have had something to do with the death of his mother. Nico sat by the window and pressed his face against the ice-cold surface of the glass and peered out the window trying to see through the downpour. There’s not much to see anyway, just darkness due to how late it is, or maybe early rather, he lost track of time what seems like ages ago. Everyone else was asleep in their cabins so he assumed it was not anywhere near time to get up. Nico wraps his bed cover around himself and shuffled away from the window towards his bed. His eyes were constantly dropping, dry with exhaustion. He collapsed on the bed, ready to fall asleep at any moment. 

That’s when the thunder starts. 

Nico almost jumps out of the bed, becoming quite suddenly wide awake. He wrapped himself up tighter within the confides of his cover trying to hide himself from the storm, while mentally scolding himself. He hated that a little bit of thunder could lessen him to this childish behaviour. He burrows under the cover, trying to block out the sounds of the storm raging around him. A particularly loud boom of thunder and a bright flash of lightning cause him to bury his face in the pillow. After mere minutes, but what feels like hours, of the torture Nico decides there is just no way he can stay in his room by himself. He walks to the shadows and transports himself to the only person he could think of. 

Nico stumbled out of the shadows of Zeus’s cabin and looked immediately towards the bed to see if he had awoken the son of Jupiter from his slumber. He breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of the bundled up covers that tell him that Jason is still deep in sleep. He walks over towards the side of the bed and hesitates slightly, but Jason looked lot comfier than Nico was so he did the only natural thing. He climbed in the bed in front of Jason. He gets himself comfy, twisting till he finds a nice position to lie in. He doesn’t mean to kick Jason with his foot, but when Jason sits bolt up, Nico cannot help but smile because Jason being awake means cuddles for Nico. 

Jason turned to look at Nico through eyes half-lidded with sleep. “Neeks?” Jason mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands and blinking a few times. “What’re doing here?”  
Nico doesn’t know how to answer that. He doesn’t want to tell Jason that he was scared of the storm because, even though he knew Jason would never mock him, it made him feel stupid and childish. So instead he just nuzzles into Jason’s chest and mumbles “Just wanted a cuddle.”

Jason moves, wrapping his arms around Nico, just like he knew Jason would. And Nico grins as Jason pulled him in closer, a warm and comforting presence. “And you needed this cuddle at three in the morning?” Jason asks, his tone sounding slightly amused. Nico just grins and scoots closer to Jason, nudging the son of Jupiter’s jaw with his nose and burrowing into his neck. Thunder and lightning flash through the sky once more and Nico can’t stop the involuntary shudder that travels down his body. He tenses moments later when he hears Jason chuckle feels him rest his lips on Nico’s forehead as he murmers “Is that what this is all about Neeks? The storm?”  
“M’not scared,” Nico mumbles, his voice muffled from where he was pressed into Jason’s bare chest. “Just a little cold.”

Another rumble.

Nico tightened his grip around Jason, fingers digging into his sides. Jason laughed softly and began running his hands up and down Nico back. “I got you Neeks,” he whispered, “You’re safe, I promise.” Nico sighs and shifts slightly so he is laying mostly on top of his best friends chest. Jason just smiles, running a hand through Nico’s hair. “Make me forget about it,” Nico demanded softly, when he felt Jason’s breathing out, and sure sign the other was drifting back to sleep. “What do you suggest I do, Di Angelo,” Jason groaned, feigning annoyance. Nico rolled his eyes at Jason (fake) annoyed tone and bites playfully on Jason’s collarbone, smirking when he feels Jason sharp inhale. 

“Nico…” 

Nico turned to look at Jason, “Yeah,” he answered. Jason just stared at him for a minute and that’s all the warning Nico gets before Jason surges forward and attaching his lips to Nico’s. It’s soft, light and playful and Nico closes his eyes, shocked. When Jason starts to pull back, Nico pushes forward, wanting, no needing more, and almost embarrassingly needy whine emitting from his mouth. Eventually, they pull apart and Nico cuddles into Jason once more. “Can I stay here tonight?” Nico mumbled once he had regained his breath. Jason chuckled, “Of course, but just so you know,” and he pulled him closer, closing his eyes as the murmured against Nico’s ear “Now I’ve got you I’m never letting you go.” Nico just smiled, pressing light kisses to Jason’s neck as the both fell into an untroubled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Second work! Hope everyone likes it. Sorry about any mistakes!xx Comments and kudos appreciated!xx Thankyouu!xx


End file.
